Packaging tobacco products or tobacco related commodities or smoking devices in particular into bags, folding boxes and cans is known. The known packages have closures in the form of pivotal or detachable caps, inner parts which can be drawn out or swung out, or detachable can lids. The closures are kept in the closed position by clamping or by a pressure-sensitive adhesive. In the opened condition, they are not fixed in a certain position so that the opening cross section is variable or a detachable closure can be lost.
The document WO 2012/119611 A1 describes a package for tobacco-related commodities, which comprises a box with a bottom wall and side walls extending from the bottom wall. The outer box has at least partially a polygonal and/or round diameter, encloses an inner space and has an opening in front of the bottom wall or one of the side walls. A permanent magnet is undetachably (e.g., permanently) fixed in the inner space. The package can be magnetically fixed on different objects, for instance on the door of a refrigerator, a metallic door frame, lampholder or table, and thus it can be easily found again and be stored at a preferred place.
The document WO 2012/058413 A2 describes a package assembly for accommodating and dispensing a plurality of elongate consumable products and chewing gum. A first accommodation compartment and a second accommodation compartment for products are connected via a hinge. Each accommodation compartment has an open end adjacent the said hinge, wherein the product accommodation compartments are foldable about the hinge in a book-like fashion to open and close thereabout. In addition, the package assembly comprises essentially elongate, planar magnetic strips, which contain elongate magnetizable particles aligned in a carrier. The particles are magnetizable to define positive and negative charges on opposite surfaces of the strip. The positive and negative charges are arranged in spaced-apart alternating columns along the opposite surfaces of the planar strip. One such strip is positioned on each accommodation compartment, so that upon foldably closing the compartments, a positively charged column of one surface of a planar strip is in juxtaposition with a negatively charged column of the other surface of the other planar strip when the accommodation compartments are folded together, and the planar strips become aligned to each other under magnetic attraction. The package is held in a defined closed position by the magnetic strips.